Talk:Six Paths of Pain
Tobi's Paths + Tobi Not to bring up an unneeded "forum" topic, but where does the One-Tailed Shukaku fit in the scheme of things? Last we heard about it was when it was extracted from Gaara. (I'm assuming parts of each tailed beast was sealed back into their respective hosts) Questionaredude (talk) 22:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :No one knows right now as Gaara was revived by Chiyo. All I can say is wait for a chapter that explains/shows what happened to Shukaku. Joshbl56 22:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no reason to assume (parts of) the Tailed Beasts were resealed into their hosts. Kinkaku and Ginkaku could transform after being summoned by Edo Tensei, so it's likely that the jinchūriki can do so too. The Tailed Beasts are most likely still safely inside the Gedō Mazō. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be a better assumption to say that Edo Tensei seems to resurrect the person while they are at their best/with all their skills from when they were living? Joshbl56 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::If that was the case, Nagato wouldn't have mobility issues. The strange thing for me is that they're able to transform into the beasts, not merely retaining their abilities. Omnibender - Talk - 01:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 565 confirms Tobi put the beasts back in their original Hosts, so they are Jinchuriki with the Sharingan and Rinnegan now. What a hell of a combination. (talk) 19:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Six paths of pain same exact paths Nagato (Pain) and Tobi use? Is this "Tobi's six paths of pain" really a title confirmed in the manga? I understand how they are similar through their use of chakra blades. But I just don't think it makes sense for "The six paths of pain" to be shown as a technique that Nagato and Tobi share if they are not the same six paths of pain Nagato used. If they are not the exact same would it not make sense for it to be called "six paths technique" or even "paths technique" if they aren't exactly those of pain but still want to be listed as something Tobi and Nagato share? I hope this makes some bit of sense, if someone does understand what I mean could you please explain why they are both referred to as the six paths of pain. (I'm just stating all of this because when you look up six paths of pain it says both Nagato and Tobi can use the technique) (talk) 10:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) When Tobi was first shown with the jinchūriki as his paths, the chapter called it his Six Paths, and it was already explained he's not making them use regular Path techniques because they cost chakra he can't afford to spend having to control the tailed beasts, and because the Konoha ninja have already developed counters for those. Omnibender - Talk - 01:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's misleading to show Tobi as a user of the "six paths of pain" as Nagato made up the "pain" alias himself. Basically catering it to himself. Not sure if Tobi made an alias for his version of the six paths and if not he should be known as the user of the six paths and not of the six paths of pain. For example say madara can chakra blades for his own six paths, you think he'd use the pain alias? I mean I don't see Tobi using redheaded bodies for his paths because they are not those of pain (talk) 10:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Tobi hasn't made up a name for his version, there's no need to create a separate page since it's the same technique as Nagato's version, Tobi is just using the Jinchuriki's abilities instead of his own. TricksterKing (talk) 10:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Error with one aspect of the entry: 'Original Use' "However, this did come at the cost of diminishing the increased field of vision" Should we not alter or remove this seeing as Kabuto said the Rinnegan summons would provide a field of vision as well as Nagato spotting Killer B due to the shared vision he had with the summons? No. Going from having six bodies worth of shared vision field to two is a clear definition of the word "diminished". Also, sign your post's with four tildes ~ please. Skitts (talk) 17:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. Thanks for the clear up and apologies for my misinterpretation. --Jingo12 (talk) 01:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Something we could add? Could we add that "possibly" the bodies still contained the techniques of the person before they were dead, we could assume this was true after seeing Yugito use her trade mark techniques and the deva paths use of water techniques (yahiko possibly) --Silverblade1 (talk) 02:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No. In Yugito's case, she was actually resurrected, just being controlled, and as we've known for certainty for a long time is that the resurrected retain all of the techniques they had in life. and you have to remember, Rinnegan user's have to capability to master all of the nature transformations with ease, hence Jiraiya stating that Nagato had mastered them all by age 10, which he claimed to be unprecedented. It's not like he had the Dava Path use a technique that only Yahiko knew/could user. Skitts (talk) 03:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) True, and im not going to argue with the writer over this (maybe someone should ask him, would solve lots of our problems :P lol), just might explain why the other bodies were limited to just the path's techniques, and yahiko (assumed pretty strong ninja before his death) could use more, we know that the paths are controlled and come with one paths power. but nothing was ever said weather Nagato was able to use his techniques as well as the path's through the bodies then there would be no real weakness to the technique....so maybe he could use the power of the respective path and the original techniques of the body is what im saying...anyways no matter its just a thing to think about --Silverblade1 (talk) 04:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sage of the Six Paths What's with this guy? He is listed as user of each Path but not this technique. -- (talk) 22:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Because they are two different things. This technique is the use of corpses or bodies. Every Path is a technique in itself as well and as far as we know the Sage never used corpses, just the techniques.--Cerez365™ 22:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Original Is Madara using the original bodies of the former jinchuuriki, or the bodies made by impure world resurrection? -- (talk) 16:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) He is using the bodies from the impure world resurrection, their sharingan eye have a dark sclera indicating that the bodies comes from Kabuto's technique.--Jon Thiago (talk) 16:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Path Names I noticed while playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact that the english dub refers to the paths at their original Japanese names. For example, instead of saying Deva Path, Pain says Tendo. Is this something that should be mentioned somewhere, or perhaps maybe the mentioning of the names should be changed wherever they are mentioned? Diamonddeath (talk) 02:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : I suppose it could go in the Trivia section, but I don't reallly know if that information is necessary. 03:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) That's because that's how you pronounce it. Tendo is Deva Path, so I assume that's why. Skitts (talk) 15:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Assuming the English dub for the game will be the same as the English dub for the anime, they will be kept as Tendo, Shurado, Ningendo, Chikushodo, Gakido, Jigokudo, and Gedo. Perhaps this should somehow be noted? Diamonddeath (talk) 05:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : Probably not worth mentioning, since those names appear on the pages of the different paths already.--TricksterKing (talk) 05:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Trivia? Should this be included in the Six Paths of Pain's page in the trivia section?: Naruto defeated Five out of the six paths with a rasengan and rasengan related techniques? (or something like that) Filipinoboy97 (talk) 21:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Filipinoboy97 :That would fall into the category of "junk trivia", as it is in the format of "X of Y With Z" — SimAnt 21:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Simant-senpai.--'NinjaSheik' 21:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry can you please repeat that in a way I can comprehend XD I'm not a pro at this stuff, idk what junk trivia and the xyz thing is hehe.. Filipinoboy97 (talk) 21:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Filipinoboy97 junk trivia is useless trivia (your trivia is useless because don't add any new information and naruto only know rasengan relate jutsu XD) and the format means X is 5 of Y is 6 with Z is with rasengan... --Nitram86 (talk) 22:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ..uuhhh..??? -Filipinoboy97 Wait.. So if all the paths' eyes are linked, how was naruto able to destroy the Asura path with a rasengan, weren't the other 5 watching Naruto when he did it? ---Filipinoboy97 (talk) 22:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Filipinoboy97 :you can distract the other path and cornered one after a other... like when naruto destroy the Naraka Path. --Nitram86 (talk) 22:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Ooooo I c, but what were all the other 5 pains distracted by? -Filipinoboy97 a lot of thing to beat the nakara path naruto use a clone trasformating in a rasenshuriken then grab the pretha path and close his eyes and when the deva was distracted by the second rasenshuriken a kage bushin attack the nakara path... while to beat the animal path he use the mouth of gamabunta to concern the animal path from the others jiraya use the Magen: Gama Rinshō to block the connection between the path --Nitram86 (talk) 22:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry I should have been more specific, I meant what were they distracted by when Naruto destroyed the Asura Path lol Filipinoboy97 the asura path was destroyed with a punch when naruto arrive a konoha in that ::case was too fast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIA-IQ3m2Pw&feature=player_detailpage#t=211s is this what you talking about--Nitram86 (talk) 22:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh! Yea he was too fast XD <(lmao that sounds weird ;)), and this is my last question, how did he do that so quickly, (destroy the Asura Path)? cuz it looked like the speed level of Minato, and Naruto can't move that quick until later when he controls the 9tails-Josh ::::when he use the nine tails chakra mode a lot of characters sayd that is like a yellow flash (is even faster that the raikage with the lightning armor) in this case is faster that normal (but not at the level of the nine tails chakra mode) because the sage mode make taijutsu ninjutsu genjutsu stronger --Nitram86 (talk) 23:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok now I see, thanks a lot Nitram86! Josh uh, to summarize this topic So yeah, either I'm the only one who doesn't understand the whole Rinnegan thing, or this Wiki is confusing (and maybe wrong). I'll explain how I see everything: Nagato's got the Rinnegan. This dōjutsu grants him seven abilities. These are named ~dō. Because Nagato is a cripple, he has to use six bodies, each of them wielding one of the abilities, while Nagato himself wields the seventh (Gedō). Pain Rikudō is not the technique he's using to control the six bodies, but simply a name for the six abilities, while Pain is the name Nagato is using in Akatsuki. I think so because of Naruto's mentioning of the Gedō no Jutsu. With this Jutsu, as the name suggests, Nagato is controlling the corpses, since he is Gedō. He can also revive people through Gedō Rinne Tensei. The paths can be compared to Jūken, while the paths' Jutsu are the Jutsu you need Jūken for. So, I think that's it. Anyone got an opinion about that? Seelentau 愛議 19:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think the corpses were actually called Six Paths of Pain by Nagato and Tobi at some point. From browsing the article and what you said it seems to me that's what is said except that the introduction doesn't make clear that the Six Paths of Pain is the parent technique for all the derived ones and only speaks about manipulating the corpses.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::mh yes, Nagato introduced the six corpses as Pain Rikudō when fighting against Jiraiya. But he could simply be referring to the six abilities, since each of the six corpses stands for one of the abilities. Seelentau 愛議 20:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::by teh wayz: Is there a reason for not listing Tobi, Madara, Nagato and the RS as users of every path? Konan stated that The person who wields the Rinnegan can use all of the techniques of the six Pains.. Seelentau 愛議 22:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Madara doesn't have them listed yet, since Madara hasn't shown or told us that he can use every path. The Sage and Nagato have all six paths listed on their pages, and Tobi should have them added since it's clear that he knows them, just he has reasons not to use them. TricksterKing (talk) 22:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think the reason he's not listed is because he hasn't actually used them. He stated that he'd use the Human Path on Yamato which is why he has that listed, but I think with these, the community decided to go with "hasn't used them→ don't list them as a user" (unless Human Path exceptions etc come up).--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Abilities vs. Characters Recently I've getting a bit confused with regards to the individual abilities of the Six Paths of Pain and the character articles. Though I don't know if it's the same for other readers, but I was thinking, why not merge the character articles with the "x- former body" in order to separate the Deva Path ability from the character? Thoughts? --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think we've been over this before, back when I considered each Path of Pain to be Nagato himself. Each Path of Pain is a technique as described in each separate article. :*Deva Path is gravity control :*Animal Path is summoning :*Human Path is Mind Reading/Soul Reaping :*Preta Path is Chakra Absorption :*Naraka Path is King of Hell summoning :*Asura Path is Body Modification. :When Nagato uses his Six Paths of Pain, he is merely channeling a jutsu through a body as part of this jutsu. As such, any ability each Path uses is a by product of the parent jutsu. For example Shinra Tensei is a jutsu derived from the Deva Path. :However, all of this could be irrelevant in the chance that I am completely missing what you are confused about in the first place...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no I get all of that. I mean with the article themselves. Because we also have images of the Paths themselves and when they were alive in the one article, I was wondering if it wouldn't be better to rename Human Path's Former Body to "Human Path (character)" and have all the information about the character/corpse in one place and the technique itself in another.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:01, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that how it currently is in the article?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really, unless i'm misunderstanding you. Take the Human Path article for example. It has an appearance section and some of the others have arcs and such in the Path articles. What I'd want to do is move all of that to the "former body" articles and leave the Path ones as techniques completely. Though thinking about this now, Yahiko's looks like it might be tough to do '~' but yeah, that's what I mean.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Not sure I know what you mean, but I disagree "_" ... rephrase please. Mk. Follow me now: * Using Human Path.→ * I'd take out the "Appearance" and "Abilities" section from there→ * Rename "Human Path's Former Body to "Human Path (character)" or something like that→ * Place the information taken from the Human Path article and place it in "Human Path (character)"→ * Necessary links to the technique or character and vice versa would be made in each article thus separating the characters/corpses from the abilities.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) To be needlessly nitpicky, the Deva Path manipulates forces in general, not just gravity. ;) Skitts (talk) 00:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) im for compiling the paths into the six paths of pain and seperating the paths and characters. (talk) 00:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan It could be a good way to avoid confusion, especially since the paths' bodies made live appearances in the anime.--BeyondRed (talk) 06:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) uh... the paths are Jutsu. Everything Jutsu related is put in the Jutsu article. The corpses are characters, everything about the characters is put in a character article. Of course we link them with each other, but nothing else. Seelentau 愛議 12:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not completely. If you look at, say, the Preta Path article you see an Appearance section for the Path's life. Cerez is saying that the information should be moved to the article about the character and rename those articles in the format 'Preta Path (character)', I think. Skitts (talk) 14:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes that's what I mean. Why you guys no get it :< --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm saying the same, but more basically. Just do not merge Jutsu and character and everything's fine. :) Seelentau 愛議 14:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::So... You basically want to move all character-like parts of the article to the actually character while still keeping the information for the actual skills? I will start on it after I get done writing this. Please stop me if this isn't what you meant. Joshbl56 14:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::uh yes. What we want is to differ between Jutsu (the path) and character (the corpse Nagato is using). Seelentau 愛議 14:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) That's what I mean, but we need more consensus from the community before we can start.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :O.O um.... oops. I will delete it, sorry. I became a bit to hasty. Joshbl56 14:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) So, it's basically moving some stuff from "X Path" article to "X Path's former body" article. I'm ok with that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Aye. I went ahead and did it with the Human Path and the Human Path (character). What do you all think o.O? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Tis nice. Should I undo my undo for the Preta Path's Former Body? Joshbl56 14:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Aye. Though I wanted more feedback one the Human Path before going ahead.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) The room where the bodies are kept Anime image Why dont we put the anime picture?? --EzioLover (talk) 14:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :The manga image provides a "clearer" depiction because in the anime the room is dark.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Derived Isn't the Six Paths of Pain derived from the paths? Not the other way around. Because if the paths being used without the bodies is the original version of the techniques... Than shouldn't the Sage of Six paths be a user considering we know he can at least use the Deva path(Chibaku Tensai)? OR.... If the Six Paths of Pain is just manipulating the corpses and not applying the abilities to the bodies(Like Obito did) than the paths wouldn't be connected to the techniques... * Option 1: The Six Paths of Pain and the Human Path, Deva Path, Asura Path,Animal Path, Naraka Path, Preta Path, are all not connected and neither is derived from another(Because Nagato created this technique but the Sage of the Six Paths could still use the individual paths without the Six Paths of Pain). And allowing the paths to use the techniques is an option. Thus the Six Paths are just another unconnected technique, only being another rinnengan thing. * Option 2: The Six Paths of Pain is derived from the Human Path, Deva Path, Asura Path,Animal Path, Naraka Path, Preta Path combined, making them all it's parent jutsu. * Option 3: The Sage of Six Paths could use this technique(thought Nagato was said to have invented it) and that is why he could use the Human Path, Deva Path, Asura Path,Animal Path, Naraka Path, Preta Path. You only get one! Can't go both ways(that's what she said). Now what is goin on here? Skarrj (talk) 10:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Based on what we know, this technique does not seem to be derived from anything but the Outer Path. Nagato channeled other ninjutsu through his six paths (or at least the Deva Path) as well, not just their Rinnegan techniques.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't confuse "a path of pain" as a power with it being a corpse--Elveonora (talk) 01:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) original name Isn't "Six Paths of Pain" something Nagato came up with due to his alias? Madara refers to this as "Six Paths technique"--Elveonora (talk) 17:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Nagato created this technique not renamed it. The Six Paths, however, would be the use of the six techniques. So Six Paths would be the parent for the Deva Technique etc, which the Six Paths of Pain is for the corpses.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) images why are there two manga images even when the anime scene should show it good as well?-- :The first one has no good anime image because of the way the scene was depicted and the second would be too dark to see any details in the image, because of the way it was animated.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu or Tool Isn't it a tool? All of the corpses are just tools that Nagato use to perform his techniques that we call as Six Paths Technique, the original of Rinnegan. Am I wrong? MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:39, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Corpses are tools, what he does through/with them are techniques. Pretty much like puppets and puppet techniques, but in this case, instead of the tool article, we have articles on the people who became the corpses he uses. Omnibender - Talk - 22:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Madara Says In chapter 606, read pages 14-17, he tells Obito to use the chakra receivers he created when using the six paths technique. Now this makes me believe that Nagato infact did not create the Six Paths of Pain, he just simply named it. I think that Madara, as an obivious user of the Outer Path, should be a user, or have some mention of it on his page. Though, making him a user may be pushing it a little. But certainly enough, this definitely deserves some form of attention. JaZZBaND (talk) 15:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) bump? JaZZBaND (talk) 21:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No. the Six Paths Of Pain (this jutsu) is specifically how Obito/Nagato uses Six bodies to manipulate and use Rinnegan powers through. Madara has done no such thing. What your referring to, is a different tech; The Six Paths Technique where Madara is already listed.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:32, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The rods Madara ordered Obito to use are obviously used for "pains" therefore it was his idea.--Elveonora (talk) 23:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :See atleast you get my point Elveo. All I really want is for Madara to get some sort of recognition. He told tobi what the rods were for. He may have taught him the Six Paths technique, but the use of the rods was what he meant when he spoke and trained Obito. What do you suppose we do? You know I always look forward to your opinion ^_^ JaZZBaND (talk) 23:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC)